


Comfort and Laughs

by hugadalek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugadalek/pseuds/hugadalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically wrote this after Nick's last night time show. (I suck at summaries and titles)</p>
<p>Harry is getting endless texts and calls from people after the coming out joke and he's worrying about what coming out would do to him. Nick helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Laughs

Harry sighed as he flopped onto the bed, his phone still vibrating endlessly beside him. He sent a glare at it before burying his head in the pillows with a groan.

“They still calling and texting?” Nick asked as he walked into the bedroom, leaning on the door frame to stare at the teenager on his bed.

Harry just groaned in response, refusing to pick his head up for even a second. He had just wanted to have a good night tonight and his phone blowing up so much was not supposed to be a part of it. “I’m going to kill Example.” He mumbled as he finally moved to lie on his back, eyes automatically finding Nick.

“Come on babe, don’t be dramatic.” Nick teased as he walked to sit on the bed beside Harry. He leaned down to kiss Harry, grabbing the other boy’s phone as he did so. “You know it would be easier if you just came out.” He reasoned as he shut the phone off and put it on the bedside table.

“And management would kill me.” Harry whined pitifully as he pulled Nick down to lay beside him, cuddling into the older man’s side.

Nick moved his hand up into Harry’s hair, smirking as his boyfriend practically melted against him like a kitten. “No, the worst they could do is fire you.”

“And that would be the same as killing me. This is my dream Nick; I don’t think I could lose it just because I was tired of hiding who I was attracted to.”

“I know Harry, but even if they did fire you, you know the boys would go with you and you guys would be drowning in more offers in a second. You’re part of the most famous boy band in the country; I don’t think that’s going to change any time soon.” Nick whispered, trying to reassure the younger boy, tugging on his curls to relax him even more.

“How can you be sure?” Harry whispered softly, pouting as he looked up at the older man. “What if they fire me and the boys decide to stay with the label?”

“Have you gone crazy Haz? The boys are your family, you know that. They wouldn’t do that to you.” Nick soothed, kissing Harry’s pouting lips for a moment.

Harry sighed into the kiss before pulling back, the pout returning to his lips. “What if the fans hate me for it?”

“Oh my crazy little popstar, the fans adore you. I have no idea why, but they seem to.” Nick laughed as Harry hit his chest in response, just pulling the boy closer to him. “Harry, you’re one of the most talented people out there. Look at Frank Ocean, sure he lost fans but he gained a lot more.”

“Frank Ocean’s fanbase wasn’t almost completely made up of teenage girls.” Harry mumbled, biting his lip.

“No it wasn’t, but I honestly don’t see this affecting your career Haz. Your fanbase is part of that generation that’s all about acceptance. Plus it’s not like you’re going to be breaking the girls’ hearts.” Nick said, shrugging.

“I mean it’s not like you don’t like girls too. They’ll still think they have a chance with your pretty curls. Maybe you’d even get some more guy fans out of it.” Nick continued at Harry’s confused look.

“Their hearts would still be broken babe.” Harry whispered as he moved his head so that he could be staring directly into Nick’s eyes. “If I were to come out I think I’d have to tell them about this guy I happen to be seeing.”

“Oh yeah?” Nick questioned with a smirk. “Who might that be?”

“He’s this old geezer. Thinks he’s pretty funny and the best thing to happen to Radio 1. He also seems to be deluded into thinking that his boyfriend is going to get up with him to stay at the show when he starts mornings.”

“Oi!” Nick yelled, tugging on Harry’s curls. “I am not old! And you better come in at least once a week if you’re home.”

“Maybe.” Harry teased, shrugging with a smirk adorning his face. “And you are old; you can hardly keep up with me anymore.”

“Can’t keep up with you.” Nick mumbled angrily, pushing Harry onto his back and climbing on top of him. “I’ll show you who can’t keep up with who.”

And as his lips were captured in a kiss that left him breathless and was full of promises of the night to come Harry couldn’t help but think coming out would be worth it if he got to touch and kiss Nick in public.


End file.
